1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an optic disc writing/burning device, and more particular to an embedded arrangement of a combination of a host controller, a disc writer assembly, and a printer assembly featuring automatic disc loading/unloading and one-process operation of disc writing and printing, which is applicable to diverse models of optic disc writing/burning device or the likes.
2. Description of Related Art
A known optic disc writing/burning device is often composed of a host controller and a plurality of disc writers. The plurality of disc writers is operated in such a way that a source disc and at least one blank destination disc are manually deposited into corresponding disc writers first. Once the disc writing operation is done, another process of printing data or labeling on a surface of the writing-completed disc must be performed by positioning the writing-completed disc in a printer for carrying out the printing. Alternatively, manual sticking a separate label that carries pre-printed information or data to a surface of a writing-completed disc may be needed. Although these processes are effective in writing data to a blank destination disc and printing or sticking label to a surface of the disc, such processes of disc writing and disc surface printing are troublesome and time- and labor-consuming. Apparently, these processes are generally impractical for general consumers and do not meet the needs of the users.